Saving Demetria
by AmyysANinjaTurtle
Summary: When Demi Lovato starts Year 11 she never thought of what obstacles she faces. When she falls for her English teacher, Miss Gomez, she is entangled in a web of deciet, lies, passion and lust. Lieing to the people closest to her, how long can she keep her sexuality a secret? But when Miss Gomez admits her feeling for a young Demi, things become more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Demi's P.O.V**

It was just a typical tuesday when the first note appeared in my locker. It said 'Dear Demetria. You deserve much better than a jock. They only care about getting a good looking girl to show off with and their looks. They don't really love you. You maybe can't see it but he's using you. Dump him. There's a billion more people in the world who would treat you better including me. x x x

Love '?'x x x'

Of course I knew Jake was just a typical jock but he does show his love for me everynow and again. It's just hard because he's always training. My only concern is Maple. She's the Barbie Doll everyone wants and sometimes I think Jake does too. But he's never kissed another girl whilst out with me.. I think.

Anyway days went by and more and more notes were been shoved in my locker each saying a little love poem and an oppinion of what they think of me or Jake. I didn't mind at first because it was sort of nice to know that someone's looking out for me but giving me relationship advice, yeah like I'm gonna obey them.

It's probably one of the nerds that have never had a girlfriend in the first place. I'm happy where I am. I'm happy who I'm with. I don't want someone spying on me..

On the 6th day of letter flirting I decided to spy on my locker during ny first period. The girls toilets were right next to it so I figured I could hide in there with the door open a little bit. I waited and waited until I couldn't believe what I saw.

Miss Gomez was posting a letter in my locker. I still remained in the toilets until she had gone just to be safe but once she had gone I went to ny locker and opened it up trying to make myself believe it was about parents evening thats coming up but no..

It was a love letter just like the rest. Was she my secret lover? I stood there in utter silence reading the words than ran through me. I didn't know she was a lesbian? Well to be fare I didn't I was lesbian until now.. I've had a liking for Miss Gomez for 4 full years now. Everytime I see her ny heart skips a billion beats. If this did happen and I'm not saying it will but she could be the one for me.. But first we have to talk.

****Author's Note****

_So what did you guyys think? Inbox me or comment :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Demi's P.O.V**

As I knocked on her heavy red door I could feel me heart beating rapidly. What if she says she's just posting for a friend? What if she doesn't really like me? What if she reacts badly to me knowing? Ok now I'm panicing. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this!

Her mellifluous voice spoke and sent a shiver down my back triggering an orgasm. "come in" my ears read. I slowly paised towards her wooden desk and sat beside it. "how can I help sweetie?" she questioned. 'sweetie' now that's something I can get used to. "umm.. I-i s-saw y-you p-ut a l-letter i-in m-my l-locker.." I stuttered trying not to look into her hazel eyes. She looked down and turned her chair towards me, placing her hands on my knees I took a deep breath in. The orgasm was still roaming in my lower body making me fidget every now and again so I didn't make the chair wet. "Agh. Well umm I umm.. okay I did it to keep you safe. I know what sort of person Jake is. He'll hurt you and I don't want you- our pupils getting hurt." which by the way she said that I take it she did mean me not the pupils.

Why can't she admit she likes me? Everyone has a girl crush right? It is normal. I fancy the crap out of her.. Whoop de doo!

As I stood up with dissapointment on my face I felt a warm smooth hand grib mine. I turned around and saw Miss Gomez stand up and pull my hand over her right breast. My hand cupped her breast for 2 whole minutes before a pulled it away and reached in for a kiss. She didn't deny. She let my lips lock with hers, our lips seperated and she grabbed my hand and went to shut the door. She then dragged me into the cupboard where she got changed etc and pulled my shirt off. She leaned across to me and lifted me up by my ass and placed me on the sideboard. We linked lips as she wrenched her top off. I was tempted to hold her breast but as I moved my hand up she pushed It down.

The moment was perfect but it was totally wrong. She's not like me. She has a husband. I have a boyfriend. She's a teacher. I'm a pupil. She's 23. I'm 18... I may have a huge crush on her but it must remain a crush. She could get arrested if we were found out.. I slowly pulled away and put my shirt back on. We sat there in utter silence until I said "we can't do this. Yes I have a crush on you but it must remain a crush. You have a husband, I have a boyfriend. This is called cheating I'm sorry." I jumped off the sideboard and walked out not saying anything else. Just as I was about to walk out of the cupboard I noticed Miss was crying. I walked back in and placed my hands on her face and wiped her tears away. "I'm not in a relationship. I'm not married. I'm not straight.." she whispered. I took my hands off her face and gave her a confused look. "your not?" I asked. She nodded and walked out of the classroom leaving me stood in her cupboard like a lost puppy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demi's P.O.V**

The next few days went by and I couldn't believe what had happened. I kept repeating the image of Miss Gomez's body pressed up against mine and my lips locked with hers. She hasn't been in school since this happened. The school has had no recognition of where she is. Is she ill?

**Selena's P.O.V**

Oh my god. Oh my god. I honestly shouldn't of done that to Demi. I'm gonna get caught I know I am. I'm not going in to school. I'll stay off and ignore all contact until Demi's forgot about it. Wait.. what if she tells her friends? I'll get arrested. OH MY GOD! I'M SO STUPID!

There was a knock at the door. I cautiously walked towards it and peaked through the eyeglass tobsee Demi stood there looking more innocent than ever. By god is she a beaut. I opened the door and faced down and led her in. She went towards the living room and took a seat after I instructed. I soon after joined her and shot out "I'm sorry for what happened in my classroom. I would never of done that if you weren't so irrestable. My body practically craves you. I know it will be wrong but I need you in my life Demi. We're perfect for eachother." I broke down in tears and soon realised Demi was sat beside me comforting me.

I looked up and locked my eyes onto hers. I reached in for a kiss and placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closely. We parted and she took a deep breath in and grabbed my hand. She looked into my eyes and instructed me to 'get my sexy body upstairs and take my top off' as I was horny as hell I did so and also took my trousers off and laid like a model posing on my bed awaiting her to join me. She soon did after she actually found my bedroom as my house was so big. She leaped onto ny bed and laid on top of me kissing down my body. It felt so wrong but it was so good. I'd never been loved like this before. She carried on kissing further down my body until she reached the top of my thighs and glanced at me asking for permission. I nodded and screamed as loud as possible as she sucked on my clit. I could tell by the way her mouth moved she was smiling.

She pulled up and crawled over me grinning like she'd just got the barbie doll she'd always wanted. By god did she look adorable. We both sat up and faced eachother focusing completely on eachother. "you do realise this could end badly.. I could get arrested and your popularity could go right down..?" I exclaimed. She nodded and led her hand out, placed it at the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was so passionate. Sparks flew from head to toe. She pulled me back so I was laying on top of her and we just laid there smiling and staring into each others eyes.

I moved my head down a little so my mouth was gripped onto her pressure point and I started biting and sucking. She moaned as loud as she possibly could as she pushed her toes back so were touching the bed and grabbed the duvet so hard I think she ripped it. I pulled back and we both laughed. We went downstairs and grabbed something to eat, she called her mum to tell her she was staying at a friends as I invited her to stay the night. We spent the whole night watching movies and cuddling topped with the odd peck on the lips every now and again. It must of been about 2 in the morning when I noticed Demi falling asleep on my lap. I picked her up like we had just gotten married and carried her upstairs to my bedroom. I didn't know wheither to undress her or not so I just left her in the clothes she was in before and went to the bathroom to get changed. I walked back into my bedroom to see Demi wide awake and rumaging through my draws, maybe looking for pyjamas or something. "the pyjamas are in the bottom draw.." I added with a little smirk. She smirked back and whispered "what makes you think I'm looking for pyjamas" At this point in tine I was extremely confused until she pulled out my sexy police girl outfit with the bat and handcuffs I use for role play. She changed in front of me and instructed me to get on the bed and take my bra off. "I'd rather not you lose your virginity to me Dem" I whispered lazily. She slapped her hand with the bad and said "how'd you know I'm a virgin.." She laid ontop of me and started stroking down the side of my half naked body "Your perfect. Your beautiful. Your mine" she whispered into my ear. I could feel my face heat up. I was obviously blushing and by the feel of it very rapidly. She carried on stroking down the side of my body and we started making out. I mean it's gonna be hard.. We may aswell enjoy every moment we actually get with eachother..


	4. Chapter 4

**Demi's P.O.V**

Last night was amazing I mean omfg. I woke up to a ripped sexy police women outfit and us both completely naked snuggled together. I could feel her firm breast against mine. "wake up" I said pushing her a little bit. She slowly moved and looked at me. "Our love is stronger than ever at this specific moment." she whispered with a peck on the lips. "last night was great. I've never had so much fun in my whole life. Not even with Jake.." I added. "ok. Enough soppyness I've still got to go to school you know and so do you." Selena said with a wink. We got dressed and I borrowed Selena's blue converse, black jeans and white jumper. We headed off as soon as Selena had found her keys and phone. She asked me if I would like a lift but it was too risky. If we were seen together that's it.

As I waited outside for the bus Selena pulled out her red porche and waved as she turned the corner. I stood there in utter silence for about 5 minutes thinking bout the outcomes of this relationship and the incomes. Come to think of it, it is considerably dangerous for both me and Selena. Maybe we should just stay pupil-teacher. The bus turned up eventually and I made my way to the back joining Jake and the rest of the populars. The only problem was that Selena's house is like 10 minutes away from so everyone was questioning why I was here and not outside mine. Which as a blabbermouth if I pushed any words out they wouod be the truth so people would find out. I sat there in silence opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish as I couldn't say anything. As Jake was my boyfriend he decided to take advantage of my open and closing and attach his lips to mine and force his tongue in my gob, brushing past my lips.

As I arrived at school my lips were still attached to Jakes. I tried to pull away but as I did I got pulled back. That's when Miss Gomez was stood next to her car gawping. I could see a tear in her eye but there was nothing I could do as Jake was so strong. He finally pulled off and slapped my ass but sadly by the time I got up to Miss Gomez's car she had gone back inside. My only worry was the fact all her stuff from her cupboard and desk were in her car. Where was she going? I ran back into school and got there just in time as the late bell went. I walked into Miss Gomez's classroom to find it looking like a sheep that had just been shaved. It was completely empty other than table and chairs. I slowly paissed to Miss Gomez's desk and asked "where's all your stuff?" she looked down and wiped a tear that was running down her cheek. "I've been fired. I got too close to you and the head noticed it and said I rather lose my job or I go to jail. I'm not going to last in prison with all those meathead lesbians" I gawped and looked around the classroom to see if any one was looking which they weren't they were all too busy writing a speach and doing a card for Miss Gomez. "Wait, what? How did they know I got too friendly? We were extra cautious" Miss Gomez looked up and smiled "Yh well we weren't cautious enough. I leave at lunch for good. I'm sorry Demi." I could feel my eyes watering up so I ran to the toilets down the hallway and looked in the mirror to find a similarity to me and a pile if scrunched up paper. Running makeup that loiked like I had been scribbled on and messy hair that looked like a cats hairball. I honestly couldn't look for stupid. I didn't go out for 10 minutes everytime I stepped out of the door my eyes would water again. I couldn't believe it. How could this of happened?

There was a knock on the toilet door "wait a minute" I called as I still looked like a bloomin hooker. I opened the door to find Miss Gomez stood there holding her arms out for.a hug. I hesitated as she could get arrested but like many other school we weren't so rich we had cameras so unless someone came in we were safe but even if they did. She had lost her job so she was no longer my teacher and it was no longer illegal.

She looked directly into my eyes I don't think anyone's eyes were as beautiful as hers. It will be very hard to forgomet them. "it's not illegal if we date when you're not my teacher is it? I said hoping she would say no. She smiled and nodded "it won't be illegal but it will be very wrong Dem. I'm still your teacher for today and I will always be your friend but nothing else can happen between us. These things have consequences. Mine was losing my job. What will yours be? Juvy? I can't risk you been punished aswell. You dont deserve it" she explained. I couldn't believe it. I honestly thought she was the one but obviously not. Why does it have to be so hard?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Demi's P.o.v**

It was 12:15.

The only thing keeping me together was leaving...

Everything hurt. It felt like a gaping hole had been ripped out of me, leaving an empty feeling of numbness consume me. Why does life have to be so complicated?

The bell rung, its shrill tone blasting out over the fields as pupils slowly made there way back into school. Stumbling along, my knees felt as if they were going to give way any second.

**Selena's P.o.v**

To say it hurt driving away from Demi was an understatement. The pained look that would crumple her perfect features made my heart crumble. Tears tracked down my worn out face as I drove out of the parking lot, not daring to turn back.

I had possibly just lost the only good thing in my life. My breath hiccuped as sobs raked out of my tight throat. Vision becoming blury I was glad I only lived a few minutes away.

She will never be yours so stop, a screeching voice echoed through my mind making me clutch the steering wheel tighter, so tight my knuckled started becoming a vibrent white against my already creamy skin.

Why can we just be happy?

**Demi's P.o.v**

I was late into class which ended with a stern mouthful from Mrs Blacketer. Probably one of the most hated teachers in this Hell hole.

Anger bubbled inside me as she went on, pointing an accusing withered finger at me.

"Do you ever just shut up! All you ever do is drane on!" I screeched before slamming my hand over my mouth, utterly shocked the words tumbled out of my mouth.

Mrs Blacketers face turned from her usual tanned to a blotchy scarlet, fury building up in her small figure. Her teathered hands shook with such force that I hestiantly took two steps back, the class now fell silent.

"Get. Out." She seethed, wrinkles hands balled up into fists so that her veins protruded against her pale skin. Smirking lightly, I stormed out of the classroom, feeling everyones eyes burning into me as I slammed the door shut.

The halls were barren, deserted even. Not even a wandering staff member. I had never, ever been kicked out of class before, I don't know what got into me.

Maybe it was because I was missing my other half, my one and only, my world. My heart was beating slow and painfully in my chest, my whole body numb. Shuffling my feet I lowered my head, a pair of dolly shoes coming into veiw, making me raise my eyes warily.

"Miss Lovato what has gotten into you? Not once have you make an uproar like that, why you're one of my best pupils!" Mrs Blacketer exclamined resting a feeble hand on my shoulder which I wanted to buck off, but decided not to.

"I don't know Miss to be honest...Maybe I need to go see the guidence councelor..." I muttered, head hung low so that she couldn't see my brimming tears.

The lesson had just finished. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to finish it with Jake. I don't even like him, he's just my wand to be popular. I walked down to the girls toilets where he usually hung out with his 'gang' little perv.. And asked for time alone. I could tell by the movement of his hand tightly gripped into mine he was doing some sort of dirty move behind me.. Probably showing off to his mates.. I turned around and faced towards him. I couldn't look in his gorgous blue eyes, I'd end up chickening out but I have to. I have to finish it and come out. I hate all these secrets. I hate been a liar. I hate been not me..


	6. Chapter 6

**Demi's P.o.v**

As I began to talk I could feel myself slurring and I could see Jake looking freaked out. I can't do it. I'm going to be punished I know I am. "babe, are you okay?" he asked grabbing my hand. No, no, no stop been kind. It' hard enough..

3, 2, 1 I counted inside my head. "Look, I can't be with you any more Jake. Your really kind and cute but we're not working out. You see I'm not like the other girls in this school.. I'm, I'm a les-" I was cut off by the sound of all the girls behind me and the boys wolf whistling. "Fine! Ok! I'm a lesbian!" I blurted out. I couldn't believe how many eyes widened and jaws dropped. This was it. My popularities gonna sink. I'm gonna go from the top to the bottom. It will be worth it though.. I could find Miss Gomez and we could finally be together.. Hopefully.

Legs crying in pain as I shoved and pushed my way through the thick sea of pupils, each one letting out a cry as I knocked past them. I surged myself forward, bag smacking harshly against my hip when I finally got out of the school gates, gasps making chest heave.

Jake called out for me but his cries fell on deaf ears as I ignored him, wanting to see Selena now. My heart raced unevenly, palms becoming clammy before I finally reached the street leading up to Selena's.

The hairs on my neck prickled making me spin around in confusion. I thought I heard footsteps...

Swallowing nervously I began slowly sauntering again, eyes flickering everywhere. Something didn't feel right. I felt like someone was watching me.

Shrugging off the nauseated feeling I carried on walking, my arms swinging loosely by my sides.

A lump formed in my throat, as I strolled up her garden steps, heart racing frantically. Raising a shaky hand I rapped on the door, flecks of stray red paint coming off as I did so.

Shuffling my feet awkwardly, the door swung open a surprised gasp escaping Selena's lips as I smiled sheepishly at her. Her brown eyes flicked around behind me, she pulled me inside roughly causing me to tumble. Catching me safely before I face planted the floor, I leaned up hesitantly pressing my lips cautiously against hers.

"Mmm Demi..." She whispered. Lips skimming over mine, her sweet vanilla breath washing over me, intoxicating me. Hands running up my sides, my bag slipped off my shoulder crashing onto the cold linen floor.

"I missed you.." I pouted, nuzzling into her wavy silky locks inhaling the coconut essence that came with it. She chuckled softly, chest vibrating against mine as she did so.

"Mm, I have to say I did miss you too. Bedroom?" She questioned with a nip of my bottom lip. Growling lightly, I entwined our fingers together watching her bum sway as she ushered us upstairs...

**Jake's P.o.v**

"Demi! Hey Demi!" I called out, craning my neck to see her rushing out of school. Rude much? Anger coursed through me as she completely ignored me, where does she have to be so quickly?

A smirk twitched in the corners of my mouth, my eyes locked onto the brunette curls of Demi. She doesn't want to tell me where she's going, I'll just find out for myself.

Sending a few quick bye's over my shoulder I raced to catch her up. My brow furrowed as I hid behind trees, cars and in bushes when Demi kept spinning around, but I still had no idea where she was going. Who lives down here?

Stretching up slightly, I remained hidden behind a yellow Mini, watching with confusion as Demi tapped on to a peeling red door. Now I'm seriously confused.

She glanced around again, eyes wide with worry before the door suddenly swung open. My jaw hung slack when Miss Gomez smirked at Demi, pulling her in. But not before I saw their lips lock together, then the door slammed shut.

My whole body felt numb with utter shock. Demi and Miss Gomez? Miss Gomez and Demi...

She's been cheating on me huh?

Well lets see how she likes it when her dirty little secret gets let out.

**Demi's P.o.v**

"That was..." I trailed off, words failing me. I rolled over so that I was curled up on Selena's chest, her heart beat faint under my palm. No words were spoke as we basked in each others warmth's and presence. Her hands stroked delicately through my hair, tugging out any knots or tangles.

"I love you Demi...But..." Selena muttered, chocolate brown orbs locking onto mine as my face contorted into confusion.

"But I'm hungry..." She pouted, her bottom lip protruding out. Sighing half heartly I slid out of bed, wrapping a sheet around me as I dug around for my various clothes that were thrown everywhere.

When I finally found my shirt, I ragged my knotty hair up in a loose bun, skipping downstairs to make some tea. Just as I put the kettle on, my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

Text from Jake recieved at 4:39pm;

I know Demi. Meet me at the park near yours at five or else I'm going to tell everyone about your dirty little secret.

My breath caught in my throat, eyes reading the text over and over again, before his words finally sunk in. He knows... But what does he know? Oh God. Gnawing harshly on the sensitive skin of my lip, I glanced warily down at my clock, it's illuminated numbers declaring it was 4:47pm.

Hands wrapped silently around my waist, making me jump out of their embrace. Selena looked at me, confusion brimming in her eyes.

"I-I have to um go..." I stammered, already heading for the front door. Slipping on my battered Converse I slammed the door shut, ignoring Selena's worried cries.

Little droplets splattered on to my thin summer jacket, tugging up the collar I headed for the park. My stomach turned in flips, what does he know?

The park was dimly lit, only a few scattered street lights lighting up the dark walk way. Gulping almost to loudly, I curled my arms around my chest, trapping the only body warmth I had left.

"J-Jake..." I tentatively called out, my eyes frantically sweeping over every dark shadow there. A chuckle sounded from my right making me yelp in fright, as Jake slowly stepped out of the thick trees.

"Well,well,well. If it isn't the little teachers pet. Hmm?" He drawled, a smirked ghosting his features. My mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as he stepped towards me, making me step back instinctively.

"H-how did you f-find out?" My teeth chattered, the cold numbing my nose. Jake smirked once again before lunging at me, his arms constricting around my arms tightly shaking me.

"You don't want Miss Gomez to get found out do you?" He whispered hoarsely in a sweet tone but ignoring my question. I shook my head firmly, the lump in my throat making it hard to even speak.

Jake chuckled again, this time it was more dark, more terrifying. His hands were still wrapped around the tops of my arms, giving tight squeezes which pained me right to the bone.

"I'm going to give you one of two options. Option one, you break whatever this is off with Miss Gomez, come back to me and play the little girlfriend I expect you to be. Or two you do exactly as I say or else your relationship will go up in flames..." He chuckled the last part, making me let out a shaky gasp.

"I can't end it. I love her.." I squeaked daring to look into his eyes. The grips on my arms got tighter as I Let out little whimpers of pain, his icy blue eyes burned with anger, silencing me.

"Well then, you're going to do exactly what I say," Jake uttered. His hands slipped from my arms allowing the blood to circulate again.

"Exactly what I say or else, your little relationship will become the gossip of the town..." His cold eyes raked over my trembling figure before he scoffed and slipped back down the dark lane.

Hands trembling I began the trek home, my knees feeling weak as terror filled me.

I have to do whatever Jake says to save mine and Selena's relationship... How did things even get like this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Selena's P.o.v**

"Demi! Pick up as soon as you get this!" I screeched angrily into my mobile, once again for the fifth time getting answer phone. She hasn't answered her phone since she ran out of my house, what's wrong with her?! I can't even call her home phone either incase her mum answers!

Sighing irratebly, I snatched my coat from the back of the door, ragging my hair up as I rushed out of the door. I didn't realise it was raining untilI was half way down the street, little droplets sliding down my face.

Gnawing at my lip, I stopped short at the corner, racking my brain for where on Earth she could be. Home? Jesus Christ Demi.

Not bothering to see what way I turned I hurried past pedestrians and skimmed through heavy traffic, my vison becoming blury due to the harsh, pelting rain.

Where could she be?

My lungs felt like were exploding when I finally stopped to catch breath, gasping heavy lungfuls. Crap, I'm in the park.

Wandering further into the shurbbery I heard hushed tones becoming louder as I walked down the dimly lit park pathway.

Trying to make myself hidden by the shadows I silently gasped when I heard Demi's soft panicing voice. I tensed up, when I heard Jake's menacing voice but I couldn't make out his words.

Pressing myself against a willow tree, I peered around, squinting my eyes against the moonlight. Hearing Demi let out a little squeek of pain, I gripped the rough bark tightly, it's sharp edges baring into my palms.

Jaw setting tight I heard Jake chuckled once more before his shadowy figure slipped off into the growing darkness.

Once satisfied Jake was gone, I rushed over to Demi gripping and hugging her tightly. She was imobile, not even hugging me back. Running trembling hands through her matted hair I pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Get off..." She whispered, so faint I only just caught it. My eyes bulged at her words, stomach turning uncomfortabely.

"What? Demi c'mere," I tried wrapping my arms around her again but she shook her head, stepping out of my reach. Tears stung my eyes as she refused to even look at me.

"Demi what?" I pleaded to know, I don't understand what I've done. Why wont she let me hug her?

"It's over Selena. I can't do this. I'm sorry but this is goodbye.." She mumbled, already walking away from me. The darkness felt compelling as I collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Broken sobs rose from my throat, Demi now gone. She just left me, the only thing keeping me together left me.

Just like that, without an explination.

But if she thinks I'm going to just leave her, she better think again.

I am going to fight with everything I have to get her back.

**Demi's P.o.v**

Tears slipped down my frost bitten cheeks when I heard Selena's shaky sobs. My heart felt like it had sunk down to the bottom of my stomach as I scurried home. My whole world seemed to be crumbling right infront of my eyes, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"Demi? What's wrong?" My mum called as I barged past her, shaking my head in a silent protest to speak. I felt the nauseating feeling of sick wash over me like waves, clamping my hand over my mouth I rushed into my bathroom.

After furiously being sick, I scoured my teeth getting rid of any traces of the foul smell. Jaw trembling again, tears burned in my eyes as I stumbled into my bedroom.

Clawing roughly at my clothes I sobbed wordlessly, I slipped on my silk PJ's. A light tap sounded on my door as I slipped into my cool sheets.

"Demi honey?" My mum's soothing voice made more tears slip at how much I missed her. Before I had chance to stop her, she barged in, her warm hazel eyes taking in my vunerable apperance.

She sighed softly, peeling back the covers and slipping in with me. Cooing me gently, she pulled me into her vanilla smelling body, my stance becoming relaxed already.

"I-I lost her mum..." I hiccuped, realising she had no idea what I'm talking about. But she carried on shushing me anyway, trying hard to calm me.

"It's going to be ok baby..." She whispered, running gentle fingers through my matted hair.

But for once I knew nothing was going to be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

**Selena's P.o.v**

Everything just felt numb. My fingers. My toes. My heart. It felt as if a huge gaping hole, had be stabbed right where my heart was supposed to be. Clutching the sheets tightly I wanted to scream, kick, break, smash everything that surrounded me.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with me?!" I cried angrily, wrentching at my matted hair. Slipping out of the entanglement of bed covers I paced around the house, my mind craving Demi.

Demi's touch.

Demi's face.

Demi's lips.

Demi's scent.

Just..Demi.

More tears slipped as I scrolled through my phone, odd pictures of us filling it. Sighing in defeat, I slammed my fist onto the kitchen counter ignoring the stabbing pain that came with it, before snatching my coat of the side and heading out into the chilly air.

The cold nipped and slapped me harshly in the face but I just felt numb. I needed her. I can't do anything without her. Leading my way into the park, cold tears slipped down my worn out face as I couldn't stop thinking about mine and Demi's encounter yesterday in this very spot.

What had Jake said to her?!

My phone vibrated in my pocket, heart racing I saw Demi's caller ID.

"Hello!" I exclaimed, excitment filling me. I heard her sigh quietly on the other end, another persons voice there with her.

"Hi. Can you come round to my house please?" She asked, but there was something lining her voice, something edgy, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Um, I suppose why?" I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my suspicious tone under control. Demi squealed on the other end, but it sounded more like a shriek, what is going on?

"Just please, come over. Now." She demanded before the annoying beep tone sounded, indicating she had hung up.

Confusion ran threw me, as I started walking again, hurrying out of the park. Biting down on the sensitive skin of my bottom lip, I patted my foot, waiting for the green man to appear.

"Finally." I huffed, sprinting over the road, ignoring the rude comments thrown at me as I furiously barged past people.

Just one more corner, then I'm Demi's...

**Demi's P.o.v**

"Just please, come over. Now." I demanded, hoping she would hear the pleading tone against my voice. Hanging up I squealed in pain again as Jake gripped my arm, his arm constricting me.

"Shut up squealing, you're not a pig. Actually scratch that. And shut up!" He hissed, wrentching at my arm and pulling me from my spot on the sofa.

"Jake stop! You're hurting me!" I pleaded, attempting to pull my arm out of his vice grip causing his to tighten it. His eyes blazed with fury and at that very moment I wished my mother was home.

"I said. Shut. Up." He spat, lips setting in a tight line. I was practically trembling with fear, I've never seen Jake this angry. The way his viens pulsated against his tanned skin, eyes shining with a burning fury that shook me right to the core.

"Jake please. Don't bring Selena into this. You're angry is with me, please!" I gabbered but he was no longer listening, his attention was drawn to the hooded figure bouncing up the steps.

Selena.

"Please Jake, don't make me do this..." I pleaded, tears stinging in my already puffy eyes. Jaw setting tight, he spun around smacking me against the wall.

"You're doing it. Break her heart, call her every nasty name you can think of. Ruin her. Or else some how that little secret of yours might just happen to slip out..." Jake taunted, his words playful yet cold and threatening.

"B-bu-" I began but he shot me a sudden glare that had me stopping in my tracks. My jaw began to tremble, Jake stepping back to hide with the camera. Pain shot through the whole of my arm, the blood rushing back.

"Do it, I'm not scared to tell everyone Demi. It's your reputation not mine. I can easily play the hurt boyfriend.." He smirked before hiding behind the china cabitnet, the camera just peeking through.

A soft tap on the door broke me from my fretting, knees feeling weak I swallowed thickly before stumbling over to my front door.

Pulling the peeling red door open, my breath hitched as Selena threw herself at me, arms wrapping tightly around my neck pulling me into her warmth and scent.

It took every bit of strength not to fling myself around her, whisper soothing things into her ear, fingers running through her soft locks.

But I can't.

As I regretably pushed her warm body away from mine, I noticed the flash of sheer pain twist in her pefect features. My heart sunk, into the bottom of my stomach, tears threatening to fall again.

She tried reaching out for me, but I stepped back hastily, needing to avoid her touch. I can't handle it. The way she makes me feel when she touches me; even slightly.

"Demi list-" She began but I had to put Jake's plan in motion. I can't ruin her chances of ever being a teacher because of me.

"Shut up. I never loved you. I mean c'mon Selena why the Hell would I? You're ugly, you're stupid, you're annoying. I was using you Selena. Why can't you just see that? Oh, wanna hear something even funnier? This whole thing was a dare! Jake dared me to see how far I could make you go, how I high I could make you jump. And you fell for it! Stupid, little girl.." I hissed, building up as much a 'anger' as I could, the lies tasting bitter on my tongue.

Once I was finished Selena choked on a broken sob, that were creeping from her throat, tears slipping down her face and smudging her mascara. She spun on her heel, heading towards the door, my brain screamed to grab her, show her how that was all lies, how much I truly love her.

But I didn't.

Just before she stormed out of the door, Selena spun around. The pained looked on her face making me crumble, but I couldn't show it.

"I honestly loved you..." She whispered with a shake of her head, slamming the door so hard the glass pane shook.

As I watched her leave me, I crumbled to the floor in a heap, Jake chuckling as he stepped out of his hiding place. He patted my shoulder lightly, smirking.

"Good job Dem," Jake chuckled again, before just like Selena walking out of the door.

My heart was crumbling, tiny fragments sinking to the bottom of my stomach as I felt it breaking. Curling up into a feeble position, I shook with furious sobs that raked through the whole of my body.

I cried for being so stupid.

I cried for letting Jake use me.

I cried for everything I have become.

I cried for everything I just said.

I cried for loosing Selena.

What's the point in living, if the one you truly loved just walked out of your life because you were so stupid?

That's the thing.

There is no point.

Not anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

**Selena's P.o.v**

Hurt.

Crushed.

Pained.

Breaking.

Angry.

Confused.

Heartbroken.

Used.

Betrayed.

Lied to.

Emotions swirled through me, each one sending a new jolt of sheer pain running though me as my heart slowly crumbled. Tears streamed down my face, Demi's words echoing in my mind like a broken mantra, repeating each venomous word, each sharp syllobel, making everything press down on me. Suffocating me.

Nothing could stop the screeching voices, repeating Demi's cruel words over and over and over again. I wanted to scream, but the lump in my throat stopped me from even speaking or whimpering.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to seem to weak and pathetic.

I wanted her back, but it's too late for that. She doesn't want me... She never wanted me..

People on the street gave me sympathetic looks, judging by my tear stained face, but I tried to keep my head held high. I'm not letting strangers give me sympathy for a girl that never even loved me.

Or did she?

Is this all down to Jake?

Did he know about us?

Feeling even more confused about everything, I fumbled with my key, stinging tears making my vision blur. Once finally unlocking my door, I slipped silently inside.

Exhaustion coursed through me, I shuffled over to the battered couch, tracing it's odd patterns, memories flooding back.

Me and Demi snuggled on this couch.

Me and Demi watched Titanic on this couch.

Demi cried onto my shoulder on this couch.

Demi fell asleep in my arms...On this couch.

Gently lifting one of the discarded pillows, I inhaled the faint smell of Demi's vanilla shampoo, hot angry tears threatening to spill all over again. Throwing the useless pillow away in a fit of dispair, I felt weak, useless, stupid.

Hurt.

"Stupid! Fricking! Demi!" I screeched, picking up the photo frame with me and her inside, and sending it flying to the opposite wall. I cringed scornfully when the loud smash echoed through my silent flat.

As I watched the shards of glass fall to the floor, I felt just like those tiny fragments.

All it took was for knock down and everything shattered. My heart, my life, my happiness, shattering into millions of little peices that no one could ever put together.

I just want her... I want her to run back into my arms, whisper sweet things into my ear. Cooing me. Consoling me. Telling we'd be together forever, she'd never leave me. Then me falling asleep in her arms, knowing without a doubt she'll be there when I wake up. Knowing that she'd be there forever when I wake up.

But that only happens in fairytales. Real happiness only happens in fairytales. That the thing in life, you always think everything will be ok, you'll plan your whole life out, but then something or someone always come along.

Turns everything upside down, I don't regret anything with Demi. Apart from loosing her. She became my everything. My rock. My sun. My missing peice. My other half. My soulmate...

But all good things have to come to an end sometime. I just wished it could have lasted longer.

I wish she could be mine forever.

But nothing lasts forever.

**Demi's P.o.v**

My eyes stung with the cascades of tears that streamed down my face, choking on each broken sob as I still layed there, curled up on the cold floor.

Cold, just like my heart.

The pain was spreading slowly, consuming me. Suffocating me. Drowning me.

Killing me.

I don't know how long I stayed laying there, little droplets of my salty tears splashing onto the floor as I slowly heaved myself up. Using the last bit of strength I managed to muster up, I dragged myself upstairs, hands trailing behind on the smooth banister.

I had hurt the one girl I had ever truly fallen for. Why should I deserve to live knowing what I did to her?

How much pain I caused her? I could see it shining in those captivating melted chocolate orbs that I fell for. The sheer utter pain that crumbled me, the tears that I wished I could kiss away.

But I didn't.

I let her walk out of my life, broken, shattered and hurt. I can't do that to her anymore, knowing I'm the source of her pain. Knowing I was the stupid one that hurt her.

The bathroom tiles were icy underneath my feet but that was the last of my worries. With shaky hands, I managed to pry open the stiff medicine cabinets, scrambling through the various medicines before finally finding the sleeping tablets my mum used because of her stress.

I couldn't stop the furious trembles that ran through my exhausted body, as I warily unscrewed the top. Pouring the small white tablets into my palm I gazed at them, how could soemthing so small be so dangerous? Taking a shaky breath I plunged each on into my mouth, swallowing each one dryly, one after the other, again and again.

After about my third mouthful, the bathroom walls seemed to spin and turn. Loosing my footing, I slipped onto the hard floor, wincing in pain as I hit my elbow painfully. The bottle bounced off the floor, pills scattering everywhere.

My eyes started to feel heavy, weighing down as if they demanded to be close for an eternity. I felt doing but the soothing numbing the tingled through my body. Slowly I felt my eyes droop as I sucumbed to the inviting eerie darkness.

"Goodbye Selena. I will always love you..." I whispered before the ghostly darkness wrapped it's soothing arms around me, dragging me down into it's bottomless pits.

Forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Selena's P.o.v**

I can't do this. I can't sit around, wollowing in self pity. After picking up the shattered remains of the photo frame, I tied my tear stained face up, running a shaky hand through my matted hair.

Hurrying to the door, I needed to see her. I don't care about what she said, I don't care about anything but her. It's as if she was my own personal drug and I'm the addict.

Crisp autumn leaves fluttered to the ground as I charged through them, passing worried glances from strangers, probably due to my dishrivelled look. My heart pounded unevenly which each step closer I took.

In my mind, Demi would run into my arms, kissing me softly and whispering sweet sorry's. But I knew that it was only a fantasy. My stomach turned as I turned onto her street, but it suddenly dropped when blue and red lights filled my vision.

Hurrying over I held back a cry, as I noticed it was parked outside Demi's house. Her mum came out of the house, tears streaking down her face. I felt like I was about to collapse as I slowly headed over to Demi's house, my whole body feeling numb.

Gently tapping her mum on the shoulder, she jumped a little before spinning around, peering at me with puffy red eyes. They shone with confusion, making me realise she's never met me before. Attempting to swallow the aching lump in my throat, I cracked a half smile.

"Um hi, I'm one of..Demi's friends, Selena. What's happened?" I tried to keep my voice calm, but it cracked on the end, Demi's mum giving me a warm smile.

"She's gone...I'm so sorry love," She whispered, wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. My whole world crumbled as I made out her words. What made it worse was she smelled just like Demi.

"H-how?" I hiccuped, tears pouring already down my cheeks. Pulled back out of her embrace, she gently wiped away my tears, as if she was my own mother.

"She overdosed on sleeping pills, I found her earlier but it was jut too late.." She began sobbing again, and it was my turn to pull her in for a close hug. I could feel her tears soking into my shirt but I ignored it. We both needed each other right now.

"Um Miss Lovato?" A policeman piped up, tapping Demi's mum gently on the shoulder. She quickly wiped away the stray tears, giving me a soft pat before heading off to talk to the statement.

I don't even know what to think anymore. Everything just felt numb, it felt as if I was having some horrible nightmare, that I just couldn't wake up from. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

But this was real. This was all really happening.

My baby was really gone.

The tears burned in my eyes, my breaths coming in short gasps. I heard the clattering of wheels, regretably turning my head I saw the doctors pulling a long stretcher out of the house. A body bag set on the top.

Demi's in there...

Images flashed through my mind, her body cold. Eyes lifeless. The blood no longer flowing through her viens. Skin as pale as snow, lips blue...

Shaking off the horrific thoughts, I let the hot tears cascade down my cheeks.

Why?

Why did she have to leave me?

Just why?!

Screaming out in frustration, I got a few wary glances from the police officers. I wanted to just curl up in a ball and die.

Sleep forever.

I just wanted to be with her...

"Selena? The officers found this in her bedroom, it was adressed to you.." She mum's voice surprised me, making me jump in fright. Spinning around cautiously, eyeing the small envelope that surely did say my name on it with Demi's curly font.

"Thank you.." I whispered, confusion running through me as I felt around the mysterious envelope. It was obviously a letter, but there was something else... Something round and small.

"I have no idea what it is, I never opened it. I'm not that rude.." Her mum added, smiling crookedly at me. Tears stained on her pale cheeks, I can't imagine what she's going through.

Glancing up at her, I smiled back. Demi's mum held out her hand, and I took it without a thought. There was no communication needed to understand what it meant.

We needed each other right now, even if she didn't know the whole truth. As we watched Demi's body being loaded into the ambulence. She gave me hand a comforting squeeze, obviously noticing the way my body stiffened, tears rolling down my cheeks again.

"It's going to be ok.." She hummed quietly. A few neighbours had come out, noseying at the comotion.

Rude idiots.

Slipping my hand out of her's, I gave her one last smile before slinking off into the crowds of people, needing to be alone for a while.

My jaw still trembled with the tears that refused to fall. It felt like everyone's eyes were burning into me as I passed them, reading my dark thoughts.

The journey to my house seemed longer that usual before I finally slammed the front door shut, sliding down the back of it, heading hitting the wood harshly.

My fingers trailed over the smooth paper of the envelope, easing the glued seel open. Taking a shaky breath, I pulled the letter out, leaving the strange shape, that still confused me, inside.

_My beautiful baby Selena._

_I love you. Did you know that? I freaking love you. Actually no, I'm in love with you. Everything about you. You're hair, the way it's always perfect and so soft. You're eyes, the way they sparkle when you're so happy, or the way I always seem the forget about everything other than your eyes. You're hands, the way they fit so perfectly with mine. You're touch, the way it sends tingles through my body. You're smell, the way I crave it when you're not there. You're lips, the way they're so soft, so feathery, yet to sweet and addictive._

_I hurt you. I hurt you so bad. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you. Because of Jake. It was all because of Jake. He knew about us baby, he said either I do everything he says or he's going to ruin your career and life. I couldn't let that happen. I love you too much. So I made him humiliate me, ridicule me. But I hurt you in more ways than one choosing that path. _

_I couldn't let him ruin everything for you, I'm sorry I said everything. I never ever meant it. It hurt so much watching as you cried because of me. Knowing it was me that hurt you. Knowing I did that. I could never forgive myself._

_I am so so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. But I don't regret falling for you. That is the one thing I will never regret. I fell in love with you Selena. You taught me what true love is, and for that, I am truly thankful._

_But this means if you're reading it I am gone. I'm sorry I had to go... I just couldn't hold on any longer. It wasn't fair. Don't you dare join me up here until your old and grey. _

_Now listen here Selena, I don't want you to join me up here. I want you to live your life, fall in love, get married, have kids. _

_Be happy._

_But please don't forget me. _

_I hope she's good for you baby._

_Please stay strong._

_I love you to infinity and beyond._

_Demetria. _

Broken sobs escaped my throat as I cautiously pulled out the obect that still remained in the enveloped.

It was a silver ring.

Twirling it around in my fingers, I noticed a small enscription on the inside. Pulling the dainty silver band closer to my face I read the twirly world out loud.

"Stay strong baby..."

I would stay strong.

I would stay strong and live my life.

Never forgetting my first true love...


	11. Chapter 11

On the up coming weeks Selena was true to her word. She stayed strong, but never took that silver ring off her finger. Not a moment goes by that she doesn't think about Demi.

But after her funeral, she knew she had to be strong for her. Never forgetting her, but moving on. The school mourned Demi's death, poems were read, speachs were made, but non of them meant more than Selena's.

Selena and Demi's mum grew closer, even though Demi's mum never found out the full truth of their relationship. They both helped each other cope through everything. They even started a fund to help prevent teenage suicides.

After a few years Selena finally met someone Jennifer, she spilled her coffee all over her, and they just clicked. After a few little dates together, they soon became an item.

Their relationship was steady, Jennifer learned all about Demi and Selena learned all about Jennifers old abusive ex.

It seemed they both needed each other more than they knew. Things soon got serious when after 6 months being together, Jennifer finally asked Selena to move in with her.

Selena opened her heart again to Jennifer, still never forgetting her first love. They faced their fears of falling in love again, but conquered them together after finally saying 'I love you'.

Two years past being together and Selena knew it was time. It was time to start making a future with Jennifer. Proposing where they first ever met, things couldn't have gone better.

They didn't have a big wedding, just a small amount of family and friends. Selena never thought things would end up this way, but she was truly happy.

Jennifer healed her wounds and taught her to love again.

Honeymooning in Florida, they spent the whole time basking in each others love. Wordless signals, little touches and silent glances sent tingles coursing through the both of them, love flowing off them in waves.

They were both truly commited to each other, their relationship was strong, ongoing.

After three years being happily married, they were devestated when they found out Jennifer couldn't have kids, nor Selena.

After a silent night of unshed tears, they were at lost hopes. But after a sorrowful conversation with Demi's mum, Selena realised they had been forgetting the one option they never even thought of.

"Adoption!" Selena squeeled, embracing her loved one tightly as they cried happily together.

It was a few weeks and a heck of a lot of paper work before they could bring little baby Lily into her new home, her blue eyes sparkling. They fell in love with her instantly, I mean who wouldn't?

She grew up loved, and there was never a time when she felt alone. When she first started school, Jennifer was there. When she fell out with her best friend, Selena was there. When she got bullied at school for having two mum's, they were both there.

But she proud of having too mum's. She loved them and they loved her with all their hearts. Nothing would change that.

Of course Lily was spoiled, she adored the attention her mums gave her, and was never short of love.

Selena finally did get her happy ending, with Jennifer and Lily finally.

She stayed strong like she promised.

Never forgetting Demi, she still wore the ring she recieved so many years ago. Never removing it from it's place next to her wedding ring.

It would stay there forever.


End file.
